


ex astris, scientia

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Oliver passed his love of Astronomy onto his children.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399813
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	ex astris, scientia

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a small headcanon of mine about Oliver's love and talent for Astronomy. 
> 
> the title is latin for from the stars, knowledge and is 100% the starfleet academy motto as i've been watching a lot of star trek lately lol if you knew that already then you get bonus points

Professor Sinistra was a stern woman. She gave large amounts of homework, made them memorize moons and constellations, and held class in the middle of the night, on the top of the Astronomy tower. It was a good enough class, but once Juliette fell asleep hunched over her telescope, and since then she gave Lucy the job of keeping her awake if she looked like she was falling asleep.  


In reality, the Weasley-Wood household had three Astronomy lovers, and one very confused Percy. He had taken Astronomy all seven years at Hogwarts, but that was because Percy wasn’t the sort to drop a class. It was more of an obligation and less of enjoyment of the class itself.  


Oliver had passed the love of Astronomy onto the two girls. Sometimes, on clear summer nights when they were visiting their grandparents in Scotland, Oliver would take them out and point out moons and stars, and tell them which moons belonged to which planets, and the Muggle stories behind the constellations. Lucy liked those the best. By the time she was a first year, she could usually spot the major constellations in the sky, and knew most of the names of the planet’s moons.  


Lucy and Molly both excelled in Astronomy, probably from the solid foundation that Oliver had given them, but they thought it was more of a hobby. It made sense, Oliver’s head was always in the sky, and it made sense, if he was going to have a real interest outside of Quidditch, why not Astronomy.  


In her second year, Professor Sinistra had asked Lucy to stay after class, and she stifled a groan. She wanted nothing more than to trek down to the dungeons and crawl into bed. She still had Charms homework to finish before class. She nodded for Angie and Juliette to go ahead, knowing they’d probably wait to see what was going on, and she shoved her book into her bag, and waited for the rest of the class to file out.  


“Your last essay for me was an excellent read,” she said. Lucy watched as Professor Sinistra waved her wand, the left behind telescopes folding themselves up and floating into the storage closet, “I see you inherited your father’s talent. He was one of my best students.”  


This was unsurprising. Percy was the top of his class, and the Weasley who got in the least amount of trouble, and many of her professors spoke highly of her father.  


But, as always, Lucy asked, “Which one?”  


She and Molly both did it. It had started as a joke between themselves, but often came in handy when they didn’t actually know which of their fathers the person was talking about.  


“Mr. Wood of course,” Professor Sinistra replied, as if this should have been obvious, “He has a gift for Astronomy. I had hoped he would make a profession out of it, but his heart was always on the Quidditch pitch. Though, given the name he’s made for himself, it seems that he made the right choice. I do hope that he’s been teaching you Astronomy however. Both you and your sister came in to my class with a solid foundation.”  


Lucy nodded, “He does. When we go to visit my grandparents, he sometimes takes us up to the highlands, where it’s nice and clear. He knows all the Muggle stories too.”  


“I’m glad he hasn’t forgotten it. It’s rare I have a student with such a passion for my class. Please give your parents my regards, both of them.”  


“We sort of thought it was just a hobby.”  


“He could have very well been an Astronomer, if he wanted. It would not have been difficult. Goodnight, Miss Weasley-Wood, it’s late and I’m sure you have class to attend in the morning.”  


Lucy nodded politely, and dashed off to catch up with her friends, who had waited like she’d expected they would.  


“What’d she want? Was your paper _that_ bad?” Angie asked, stifling a yawn and still managing to smirk.  


“No, she wanted to tell me that it was good. Apparently dad was one of her best students, and he could have been an astronomer if he didn’t go to play Quidditch.”  


Juliette frowned, “You think he would have?”  


“You know, I really don’t know. He loves Quidditch, but you can only play professional Quidditch for so long. He said he’d retire when Molly and I were both out of school. I don’t know,” she shrugged, “Let’s get to the dorms. It’s freezing up here.”  


They walked the rest of the way, and up to the dorms in relative silence. Why hadn’t her dad ever told her that not only did he like Astronomy, and know so much of it, but that his own professor thought he could do it for a living?  


It seemed odd. 

*** 

Dad,  


I’m supposed to tell you that Professor Sinistra sends her regards. I spoke with her after class the other night and she told me that you were one of her best students. That she thought you could have been an Astronomer if you wanted. Molly and I always thought you just liked it, and I was wondering why you never told us that. Were you better than dad? I bet that drove him mad.  
She says Molly and I both got your talent for it. She was happy to know you hadn’t forgotten everything from school now.  


Anyway, things are good here. Angie said to tell you that she was very impressed by Puddlemere’s latest match against the Tornados as apparently some uncle her family can’t stand is a Torandos fan.  
Tell dad hello. I’ll write after the next Quidditch match,  


Love,  
Lucy

Lucy,  


The truth of the matter is that it goes back to my parents. Don’t tell your father I told you this. He tries to make good with them, because he thinks your grandparents don’t like him very much. But my parents, especially my mother wanted nothing but the best from me. They saw that I could play Quidditch at a young age and went with it. I don’t regret that, you know how much I love playing it, how much I love watching it. But if I had told my parents, fifth year maybe, when McGonagall was talking career options, that I wanted to be an Astronomer, I’d have sent my mother over the edge. I’d spent too much time and effort being the best I could on the pitch to change my mind now.  


But that was a long time ago. I’ve made a life for myself, made a name, made a career. It pays the bills, and I enjoy it. Astronomy is a hobby now Lucy. It lets me spend some time with you girls over the summer, and lets me know Muggle facts to impress your grandfather. Some people are meant to do certain things with their lives and that’s that. Don’t think anything of it. I have no resentment towards my parents and I am perfectly happy with the life I have now. Especially considering how well the last match went.  


That’s not going to be the case with you and you know it. Whatever you and Molly want to do, no matter how many times you change your mind, we’re going to do everything in our power to help you.  


Was I better than your father at the subject? Marginally. You know your dad doesn’t give up easily, but I had to tutor him on occasion, especially before our NEWTs. It infuriated him to no end, as you can well imagine. But I suppose he didn’t mind that it was me tutoring, since he did say yes to marriage still. And we know your father can hold a grudge. But don’t tell him I told you that either.  


Tell Professor Sinistra hello, give your sister my love, and I’ll see you soon for the holidays.  


Love,  
Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I also know that there's little to no information on Oliver's parents so most of their personality is a headcanon as well. I'm hoping to get a fic up with them in it soon. Plus professor Sinistra? like nothing on her. idk if she'd even still be teaching there for sure but it's alright she's there in this. 
> 
> appreciate you as always! you know where to find me!


End file.
